


The October Winds

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Gen, Grandmothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly i was writing a much longer fanfic when i lost the work so i wrote this to cheer myself up</p>
    </blockquote>





	The October Winds

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i was writing a much longer fanfic when i lost the work so i wrote this to cheer myself up

Behind the rocky face of the island rests her grandmother's warm house, veiled in a thicket of red leaves and shrubbery. Winter isn't too far off, but there's enough time to enjoy the brink of the seasons, between the white of tomorrow and the red of today.

Sunlight sprinkles the thatched rooftop, dripping through the windows into a lake of gold on the carpet. The curtains are drawn aside and, in the middle of the lake, sits her grandmother rocking back and forth in a chair with a mug of hot chocolate in her wrinkled hands.

The doorway smells of coffee beans; the hallways smell of pudding and cinnamon. After crossing a sea of rain puddles, Kairi bounces into the house, shaking her red head of hair like a wet dog. She skips to the library and runs to her grandmother's lap, immediately rushing into a story about her adventures with her friends. Her grandmother laughs softly, in the way librarians used to the hush and shush of their work do, and greets her with a kiss on the head and blankets.

Back at home, across the ocean of rainwater to splash in, Kairi's mother and father wait with their own mugs, preparing a dinner to welcome their daughter when she returns to them from the arms of autumn.

There is dirt in Kairi's fingernails and mud on her shoes, but her grandmother does not mind. She lets her granddaughter snuggle up to her and chatter about her life on the island. Kairi picks out a fairy tale, gripping the book in the hands of a “just pirate who had slain Riku's evil viking crew” and “a great and mighty princess who wielded the Wand Of Power against Sora's army.” 

With a smile that creases around her mouth, her grandmother reads her the story Kairi has heard too many times to count. She retains the same rapt attention as she always does, daydreaming that the protagonist is her and she is the one sailing the seas.

Outside, the October winds, blowing in from the shore, breathe against the window panes, shudder against the walls, and hiss through the gardens of shedding trees.

The land is being stripped bare by nature, vulnerable in its most infant form. The dry Earth waits for the snow to fall and the eventual melt of the world. For now, autumn is crisp and red as rosy cheeks. 

The wind kisses the foreheads of the woods and tucks the mountains with a whispered goodnight.


End file.
